Such a combustion chamber assembly, known from DE 10 2005 055 642 A1, is shown in FIG. 1. The combustion chamber assembly 110 comprises a combustion chamber housing 112 with a housing wall 116 surrounding a combustion chamber 114. This housing wall 116 comprises an approximately cylindrically shaped circumferential wall 118 and a bottom wall. The circumferential wall 118 and the bottom wall 120 may be provided as an integrally designed, pot-shaped component, but they may also be provided as separate areas or assemblies and connected to one another.
An ignition element mounting attachment 122 is provided at the circumferential wall 118. This mounting attachment 122 is open in the area of a first end 124 towards the combustion chamber 114 formed in the combustion chamber housing 112. At an end 126 of the mounting attachment 122, away from the circumferential wall 118, the ignition element mounting attachment 122 carries an ignition element 130 extending in the ignition element opening 128 formed in the ignition element mounting attachment 122, for example, a glow plug.
The inner surface of the circumferential wall 118 and also the inner surface of the ignition element mounting attachment 122 are lined with a porous evaporator medium 132 and 134, respectively. The porous evaporator medium 134 of the ignition element mounting attachment 122 and the porous evaporator medium 132 of the circumferential wall 118 are in connection with one another in the area of an opening 136, in the area of which the ignition element opening 128 of the ignition element mounting attachment 120 is open towards the combustion chamber 114. A fuel feed line 138 feeds liquid fuel in the area of the ignition element mounting attachment 122 into the porous evaporator medium 134 provided there. The liquid fuel is distributed in the inner volume area of this porous evaporator medium 134 under capillary delivery action and also under the force of gravity and it also enters the porous evaporator medium 132. Fuel can be discharged for combustion with combustion air at the surfaces of the porous evaporator media 132, 134, which surfaces are exposed to the ignition element opening 128 or to the combustion chamber 114. To feed this combustion air, a combustion air feed opening 140, opposite which, for example, a passage opening 142 may be located in the porous evaporator medium 134, is provided, for example, in the ignition element mounting attachment 122. A plurality of such openings 140 and 142, respectively, may, of course, also be provided here. It is also possible to provide additional combustion air inlet openings in the housing wall, i.e., in the circumferential wall 118 and/or bottom wall 120.
In an end area located at the end 126 of the ignition element mounting attachment 122, the ignition element 130 has a fastening area 144. This is fixed in the ignition element mounting attachment 122 or at the end 126 thereof, for example, by a screw connection. Starting from the fastening area 144, an ignition area 146 extends in the ignition element opening 128 stretched out long in the ignition element mounting attachment 122. An electric connection line 148, via which the electric current necessary for exciting a glow coil, which is provided in the ignition area 146 and is indicated in FIG. 1, can be fed, extends from the fastening area 144 outside the ignition element mounting attachment 122.